


Knowledge puffeth up

by sherrold



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short, publicsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrold/pseuds/sherrold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only we could "unsee"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge puffeth up

**Author's Note:**

> A prezzie back to all the people who made my Escapade!

_All wish to know, but none want to pay the fee._\--Juvenal

For once, Radek wasn't muttering to himself as he wandered into the lab. Mistake, he realized as he came around the corner, astonished to catch a glimpse of Colonel Sheppard _on his knees on the lab floor_. Then Rodney, panting, standing in front of him. He realized what he must be seeing, and yet continued to stare for a moment, unable to make his brain and eyes agree. This gave Rodney time to see him and shriek like a small child and for various embarrassed movements to occur before Radek could head back to his own lab area, and try to ignore everything. _Oy_, he thought. _The planet of the small children had been bad, but even in space, it's never safe to think you've seen everything._

He wasn't surprised to hear frantic whispers, followed by Colonel Sheppard's quick exit, but he was amazed to see Rodney walk over. He figured that embarrassment, if nothing else, would guarantee a quiet night.

He made Rodney wait, snickering inwardly at his fidgeting, before asking, "Yes, Rodney?"

"You, ah--" Rodney pointed at his desk, and then back at the floor, his normal fluid gestures turned as stuttery as his speech.

"Yes?" Radek saw no reason to let Rodney off the hook.

"I-- I told him that no one would know." Rodney's face was blotchy, red spots on his cheeks and white elsewhere, with a sheen of sweat over it all. Without meaning to, Radek tried to imagine him as sexually desirable, but found it impossible. "I _promised_ him it was safe."

Radek blinked. Promises from Rodney were still a bit of a touchy subject, and it was clear that Rodney knew it. Radek started up his computers, adjusted his desk lamp and moved two piles of paper on his workspace, buying time. Unfortunately, it meant he visualized the situation again. _Ack_.

"Wait a minute. You were the one--" No way he was going to say that out loud. "He was--" Radek rubbed his forehead between his eyes, desperately regretting his decision to come back to the lab tonight. "I can not imagine you forced him down there."

Rodney flipped from visibly miserable to dismissive. "Of course not." But it didn't last; Radek watched as the misery slowly flowed back. "But he and I, I shouldn't have…"

"Stop it! You had a gift horse in your mouth. At this point, you're more bragging than anything."

As usual, Rodney cycled emotions on his face as fast as he could talk, and as usual, Radek didn't know what half of them were about--but as he watched Rodney go from amused to infuriated to thoughtful, he hoped the thoughtful was a good sign, and he turned back to his computer, signaling that the conversation was over.

Thankfully, Rodney shuffled back to his own work area, and Radek sighed in relief. "Let us never speak of this again."

The lab stayed uncommonly quiet afterwards, and the ping of email startled him. Looking at his in-box, Radek stifled his snicker at the mail from Colonel Sheppard. The subject line was blank, and all the body said was "Oops!" but Radek couldn't wait to show it to Simpson in the morning.

There were so many things Rodney didn't know. That Radek actually agreed that Rodney was a genius. That many aphorisms translated almost perfect from English to Czech. (For example, "I hate to spread gossip, but what else can you do with it.") That everyone in the lab -- except Miko, who clearly didn't want to know -- had known about them for months. Or that Radek and Rodney were playing a long game for true ruler of the labs -- and that Radek was winning.

  
\----  



End file.
